


Thanksgiving

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Since it’s Thanksgiving, I propose that we all go around and say what we are all thankful for.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr but totally forgot to post it on here.

“Maybe it was better if I didn’t invite you,” Alec whispered as he and Magnus walked around outside. “You probably would have had more fun at home.”

“Perhaps, but you would have still been here,” Magnus said. “And I don’t dislike all of your family. I’m actually quite fond of your siblings, even Jace.”

“Still, my mother is being horrible to you. I don’t know why I thought this was a good idea.”

Magnus stopped walking and took Alec’s hands, pulling the shadowhunter close. “Alexander, just ignore your mother’s comments. I’ve been alive for hundreds of years and have heard far worse. I stopped letting it bother me a long time ago, so stop worrying so much.”

“I’m sorry. I can’t help it. I just don’t like people putting you down, especially when you are so, so amazing. Magnus, I just wish people could see you the way I do.”

Magnus chuckled softly. “Maybe I don’t want other people to look at me the way you do. It makes me feel special.”

Alec blushed. “Special?”

Magnus nodded and let go of Alec’s hands to pull him down for a kiss. “Yes, I feel incredibly lucky to be allowed to love you, Alexander Lightwood.”

Alec smiled and kissed him back just as the door opened. “Hey! Stop being sappy and come in for dinner!” Jace yelled out to them and Alec pulled away, blushing more.

“Shall we get dinner?”

Magnus nodded and Alec started back towards the house, but stopped when Magnus gently grabbed his arm. He looked back at Magnus who leaned up for another kiss. “Remember, don’t let it bother you. People’s opinions, like your mother’s, don’t matter. Okay?”

“Okay.”

They were the last ones to the table, and sat in between Isabelle and Max. The siblings all chattered, Maryse and Robert occasionally popping in. Maryse continued to ignore Magnus, and Alec became increasingly frustrated until he felt Magnus’ hand on his knee. Magnus smiled when Alec looked over at him and gave his knee a squeeze. He relaxed a bit after that.

“Since it’s Thanksgiving,” Isabelle said, standing up with her glass of wine. “I propose that we all go around and say what we are all thankful for.”

“That’s a wonderful idea, Isabelle, I-“

“Great!” Isabelle said, cutting off her mother. “I’ll go first.” She turned towards Alec and Magnus and smiled at the couple. “I am thankful for that the fact that I finally get to see my brother’s real smile again, and thank you Magnus for being the one to be the reason I get to see him smile again.”

Maryse looked outraged and gaped at her daughter who was now holding her glass towards the couple for a toast. Magnus smiled and clinked his glass with Isabelle. “Thank you for inviting me to the wedding, Izzy.”

“Yes, thank you, Izzy,” Alec said. He clinked his glass with Isabelle’s before turning towards Magnus and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “And I’m thankful that I got to meet you, Magnus.”


End file.
